Dragon's Love
by LaceyPlasma
Summary: Natsu finds the perfect job for him and Lucy, but turns out they will have two go alone. What will happen when Natsu finds himself in Lucy's bedroom while she's masturbating in the shower! Then to find out that Lucy is going to be staying at his house for a week? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

...Normal POV...

It was a sunny day in Magnolia and Natsu had found a perfect job for Lucy. As he was at the guild he looked around to see if Lucy was there yet. He looked at the bar where Lucy usually was, but only Erza, Gray, and Happy where there. He walked over to them and sat down beside Gray. "Hey, have you guy's seen Lucy?" he asked. Gray and Erza shock their heads while Happy munched on a fish. Natsu sighed thinking that maybe he would check her apartment later. Gray looked at Natsu and smiled. "What's the matter Ash Brain, do you have a problem?" he snickered. Natsu turned to face him and said, "Yes I do have a problem Ice Princess! It's you!" "WHAT DID YOU SAY! YOU WANNA GO!" Gray shouted getting off from his bar stool. Natsu was just was getting up Erza shot them a glare. "Are you two fighting again?" she said in a cold voice. Gray and Natsu sat right back down "NO MA'AM!" Gray crocked out. "Aye!" was all Natsu said, as both of them were sweating bullets.

After a while Natsu brought up the job request and asked if they wanted to come along. Erza shock her head saying "I'm sorry Natsu, but the Master has asked me to take a S-Class mission in two days' time." as she finished her strawberry cake. He then looked over at Gray who told him he needed a break from mission for a little while. He sighed again looking a Happy "I guess it's just you, me, and Lucy then, right little buddy?" Happy stopped eating his fish and looked up at his friend. "Sorry Natsu, nut I have a date with Carla" "Really... So it will be only me and Lucy?" "Aye, sorry Natsu" Happy apologized. "It's okay Happy you have fun with Carla!" Natsu said with a smile. Seeing Natsu smile his usual bright smile made Happy smile too. "Aye!" he shouted as he returned to his fish.

...Natsu's POV...

I walked down Strawberry Street and looked up at Lucy's apartment. Taking a deep breath I jumped up and opened her window. I looked around and didn't see her anywhere. Then I heard the sound of running water. **_'She must be taking a shower' _**I thought. Seeing as she was in the shower I hopped from the window onto her bed. I sat there and breathed in the scent of her room **_'Vanilla'_**. I loved the way Lucy smelled. Although, I would always get a strange feeling in my lower abdomen. I sruggled it off and sat on her bed waiting for her to come out from the shower. I sat there for about five minute before I heard a small moan coming from the bathroom. It didn't bother me until I heard it again, but much louder this time. **_'What is she doing? Maybe she's hurt?' _**I thought in the back of my mind. I got up from the bed and walked over the, the bathroom door. I was about to knock when "Ohh... Natsu! Please... harder!" she moaned from the other side of the door. A deep blush formed on my cheeks as I backed away from the door. **_'What is she going on about? And why is she asking me to go harder? Also why the hell am I blushing?' _**I couldn't understand why I felt like this after hearing her say that. All I knew was that I felt hot inside. I heard her moan again and couldn't help, but moan too. As I walked back against the wall. "What's this feeling" I panted. I could feel the heat in my cheeks and in my lower abdomen growing, and then I felt my pants become uncomfortably tight. "What the hell is this!" I said loudly, but not loud enough for Lucy to hear me. I put my hand on my member not understanding why it become so hard. As I touched it, it sent a wave a pleasure though my body. "Ahh!" I moaned, and touched it again sending another wave though me. I started panting hard and moaning as I unzipped my pants, and took out my member and started to rub my hard length from the tip to the base over and over again. I could feel something coil within me and then, I heard the water turn off in the bathroom. Breathing hard I put my hard member back in my pants and jumped out the window.

...Lucy's POV...

I turning off the water and stepped out of the shower. I reaped a pick fluffy towel around me walking over to the mirror. "That felt so good!" I said looking at my flushed cheeks in the mirror. A small moan escaped my lips as I thought about what I had been doing in the shower. Shaking my head trying not to think about is I brushed my hair and put it up in two pony tails. I walked out into my room and went over to my dresser and pick out my usual outfit and slid it on. Looking around my room I noticed that the window was open. **_'I thought it was closed before I took a shower'_** I thought then it hit me. **_'Natsu was here' _**A dark blush formed on my cheeks "I hope he didn't hear me..." I trailed off, wondering about what he would think.

...Natsu POV...

I landed on the street below, and started to run to my house. I knew that Happy was at the guild and that I would be alone to try and fix this 'problem'. I arrived about five minutes later and ran inside, locking the door. Breathing heavy I kicking off my sandals and went to my bedroom. I took off my jacket and pants; I could still feel and see the bulge in my boxers. When I remembered Lucy moaning it twitched and I groaned. Sliding off my boxers I grabbed my member like I did before, pressing one hand against the wall while the other rubbed up and down my shaft. The pleasure pulsed though my body as I started to pant again "I don't know why it's gotten so hard, but it feels so fuckin' good!" I moaned loudly, feeling the coil build in my stomach again. I rubbed faster and harder as the coil grow and grow. "Ahh!" I started to thrust my hips into my hand panting and moaning I couldn't get enough of this feeling it was amazing. I trusted harder as I felt my member throb over and over, then it felt as if something was about to come out of it. The coil in my stomach tightened to the point it couldn't tighten anymore, and with one final thrust of my hips I closed my eyes, and load of hot white liquid shot from it. "Ahh! Fuck!" I moaned aloud with every shot that came out, and then it was over the high begun to recede and my member softened. I gasped for air, my body was shaking I final opened my eyes and saw the white liquid covering the wall "what is this stuff?" I questioned myself not knowing what it was. I sighed and went into the bathroom and grabbed a wet hand towel and cleaned the white mess off the wall. Tossing it in the laundry bin I moved back to the bathroom and decided to take a shower to clean myself up. Then I would go back to the guild and maybe ask Gray if he understood what this is.

...Normal POV...

Natsu made his way to the guild and bumped into Lucy along the way. "H-hey Luce" he murmured trying to sound as normal as possible. "Oh, hi Natsu. How are you?" she asked. "G-good, you?" he shuddered. "I'm fine. Are you going to the guild?" she asked. "Y-yeah, I need to ask Gray something..." He trailed off as he started to walk faster.

After a awkward silence the whole way they made it to the guild hall. Lucy waved to Natsu and went off the find Levy. While Natsu looked around the guild to see if he could find Gray. After a minute he found him sitting in the back of the room, and as usual he was in only his boxers. Natsu simply sighed and walked over to Gray "Hey" he said taking a seat across for Gray. "What is it flame head?" Gray said as he looked at the frowning dragon slayer. "I need to ask you something... It's about Lucy" he murmured. "Oh? And what that?" Gray couldn't help, but smile. "Well I went to her house and she was in the shower" he started. "And I was sitting on her bed and then I started to hear her moaning..." Natsu said quietly a small blush on his face. Gray also was blushing as he heard the story. "R-really?" he asked quite surprised. "Y-yeah and then she moaned my name and was asking me to go harder..." "WHAT! Your fuckin' kidding me right!?" gray shouted with a little blood coming from his nose. "SHUT UP IDIOT!" Natsu yelled blushing the same color as Erza's hair. "Oh, sorry. So what did you do?" he asked wanted to know what happened next. "Well, I started to feel this weird feeling in my stomach and I felt really hot inside... Then I felt my cock get hard... DAMN IT GRAY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS YOU GOTTA HELP ME!" Natsu shouted. Lucky for them they were in the back of the guild so no one could heard there conversion. "Wait, you're telling me you've never had an erection before?" Gray laughed. "A what?" Natsu muttered looking puzzled. "Wow...I knew you were a moron, but this is just puts it at a whole new level" Gray sighed looking over at Natsu. "An erection is when you cock gets hard for a woman you moron" Gray said "Why would it get hard for Lucy?" he questioned. "For God sakes, you idiot it gets hard to have sex with her!" he said glaring at Natsu. "Oh… I knew that ha-ha" Natsu laughed. "But, Gray?" "What now?" he groaned. "What is sex?" Gray fell over off his chair and hit the floor with a loud 'thud'.

* * *

Hope You enjoyed it! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

...Natsu's POV...

After Gray refused to tell me what was happening to me I decided to go and find Lucy, who was over talking to Levy on the other side of the guild. I walked up to them and sat beside Lucy with a frown on my face. "Natsu are you alright?" Lucy's voice was full of concern. "You could say that..."I sighed. I put my head down on the table to try and think things throw, but to no avail.

...Normal POV...

Lucy and Levy looked at Natsu wondering what was wrong with him, but seeing that he didn't feel like talking they went back to talking. "Hey, Lu-chan! I guess what I just remembered that I found an old book on dragon slayer magic, and there's a chapter on their behavior!" she cheered. "Now we can read up on all the different things about dragon slayers!" When Natsu heard this he looked over at Gajeel who had heard it too. Gajeel got up from his seat and walked over to are table. "Oi, shrimp what's this about a book on dragon slayers behavior?" Gajeel said leaning over Levy. Levy jumped at the sudden sound of his voice and blushed. "H-hello Gajeel" she shuddered. "Can we see this book Levy-chan" Lucy asked. Levy nodded and reached into her bag and pulled out a very old looking book. It had a dark brown leather cover and back and picture of dragon on it. She opened the book to a chapter titled **Behavior** and we all looked at the book together. There was one thing that caught Lucy's eye. "Levy-chan, what is that?" Lucy asked pointing to a title on the page. It was the only part of the book in a ancient language so none of them could read it, but Levy. Levy looked at the words and said "it says **Mating**" Gajeel and Natsu both went stiff when they heard that. Levy and Lucy noticed this and both cocked an eyebrow. "What's the matter you two?" they asked. Both males had small blushes on their faces "O-oh, nothing I just was remembering that Igneel said something about that once..." Natsu tried to say with fate chuckle. "Y-yeah, I remember Metalicana saying something about it as well" Gajeel said. The girls looked them, and then at the book as Levy began to read.

_"Dragon Slayers are very much like dragons themselves and like dragons then too will chose a mate. When the Slayer finds their mate they will feel a deep want for them, then mate with them and mark them as theirs of all time. "_

"A mate what does it mean by that Levy?" Lucy asked. "I think it mean exactly what it says Lu-chan" Levy said with a mad blush on her face. Lucy looked over at Natsu and Gajeel, who bother looked away from her "So that means you two will be looking for a mate someday!" she said loudly with a raging blush on her face. "W-well Igneel only told me that one day I would find a girl and feel a deep urge to make her mine..." Natsu said not making eye contact. Then she looked at Gajeel "Y-yeah Metalicana said the same thing to me too." he said. "B-but how does it work?" Lucy stuttered. Then Levy leaned over to whisper in Lucy's ear "The book says that they will have sex with them and then bite them on the neck to show that they are mates" Lucy's blush increased as she looked at the two dragon slayers and yelled "YOUR FUCKING TELLING ME THAT THESE TWO ARE GOING TO FUCK A GIRL! THEN BITE HER TO MAKE HER THEIR MATE!" Levy nodded in response with her head down. Gajeel then nodded saying that, that was correct. Natsu looked at Gajeel _**'seems he know more about this then me' **_he though. Then went over to Gajeel and whispered "what does she mean by 'fucking'?" he whispered. "You're kidding me right?" Natsu shock his head. "Salamander you really are stupid 'fucking' is just another way of saying sex, just like the shrimp said" he whispered back. _**'Sex what is that' **_he pondered the thought, but still didn't get it. Feeling embarrassed he walked to the door of the guild and left for home.

...Natsu's POV...

I walked up the streets of Magnolia looking at all the house as I went by them. The sun was starting to go down so I decided I would go home. On the way I thought about all the thinks my friend told me, but it still made no sense to me. Before I knew it I was at home and thinking about what I would have for dinner. Since happy was on his date with Carla I had the place all to myself. I decided I would have curry tonight. I had a little secret that no one knew not even Happy. I was an amazing cook. Mira had taught me how to cook about a 2 years ago, 9 if u include the time skip, but I practiced on my own and became very good at it if I do say so myself. I went to gather all the things I needed and began cooking. It was almost done when I heard a faint knock at door. Stopping what I was doing I walked over to the door and answered it. To my surprise there was Lucy standing there with her pink suitcase "Lucy? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Well there was some water damage at my apartment, and my landlady said that I needed to stay somewhere else while it was getting fixed...So I was wondering if I could stay with you for a bit?" I smile and moved aside. "Of course you can make yourself at home" She came up to me and gave me a big hug "Thank you so much Natsu!" she beamed. She let go of me and walked into my house setting her suitcase against the coach. "What smells so good?" She asked as I walked back over to the kitchen. "I'm making some curry" I said. "You can cook?" she asked. "Yes, would you like some?" "Sure!" I served up two plates of curry and set them down on the small table in the living room. We both sat down and began to eat our dinner. "Wow Natsu! This is amazing I didn't know you could cook!" Lucy said excitedly. "Thanks, Mira taught be awhile back" I smiled eating my food. Lucy looked so happy and cute as she sat there _**"Wait did I say cute? What's wrong with me!' **_sighing I finished my meal and took my dishes to the sink. "So, you manage to keep your house clean now, huh?" she said. I nodded and noticed how late it was getting then I remembered the job request. "Oh! I just remembered I found the perfect job for you!" holding up the job request. She looked at the request and said "So it's on Mt. Hakobe is it?" "Yep, all we have to do is camp out there for two days, and see if there is any trouble on the mountain, then we go home" I said. The job was a request from the mayor of magnolia to see how things were going on the mountain with a reward of 500,000 Jewel. "All right let's go tomorrow then!" I shouted. "What about Erza, Gray, and Happy?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face. "Erza has a mission, Gray's a lazy ass and Happy's with Carla. So it will just be you and me" I said. Lucy's face was red and she looked dazed. I was afraid she might have a fever so I pressed on of my hands to her forehead and the other to mine. She was burning up. "Lucy you have a fever!" I yelled. She blinked looking up at me; seeming out of it she closed her eyes and started to fall. I moved quickly and caught her before she hit the floor. "Lucy! Are you alright?!" I yelled, but got no response. She was breathing heavy so I picked her up bridle style and brought her to my room. I laid her down on the bed and covered her up, then ran into the bathroom to get a cold cloth for her head.

* * *

Hope you liked it will update soon! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

...Natsu's POV...

It had been an hour since Lucy collapsed and I had been back and forth changing the cloth on her forehead. Thankfully her fever started to go down as I breathed a sigh of relief. I sat at the end of the bed watching her toss and turn. "She must be dreaming about something" I smiled wondering what she could be dreaming of "Natsu..." she breathed. "What she's dreaming about me?" I wondered. This made be think about when I went to her house earlier today and hear her moan my name. It sent a shock to my lower stomach and I started to feel hot again, but then I saw her shiver. I felt her arm _**'she's freezing!' **_I moved the blankets up more, but that didn't seem to help so I claimed into bed beside her and rapped my arm around her, pulling her close to me. Soon she stops shaking and cuddled into my chest. It feel go for some reason it felt good to have her in my arms. I leaned down and put my nose in her hair. I breathing in her scent, it smelt so good. Then it started to send shock waves to my lower stomach. "Shit again?!" My member was getting hard again and there I was in bed with Lucy._** 'Damn it! What do I do now?' **_Not knowing what to do I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I got in the shower and started stoking up and down my shaft "Damn! Ahh! Why does this feel so good?" I started to stroke faster feeling the coil in my stomach once again. After a few more store my release came. "Damn, I'm so tired now..." I cleaned myself up and went back into bed with Lucy.

...Lucy's Dream (Lucy's POV)...

"Mommy!" a small girl with pink hair and brown eyes called. "Nashi, how was your day training with Daddy?" I asked. She smiled brightly "Daddy taught me 'Roar of the Fire Dragon' today! Do you want to see?" she cheered. "Of course I would dear!" She was very excited and took a deep breath "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" and with that a small stream of fire came from her mouth. "Very good Nashi I'm so proud of you" I said hugging her tightly. "You're doing very well Nashi good job" A male voice came from beside me. "Really? Thank you daddy!" Nashi said running to the man. I smiled looking at them so happy "How are you Natsu?" "I'm good Luce, what's for dinner?" he asked. I shook my head "Natsu..." I sighed some things never change.

...Lucy's POV...

I awoke to find myself with my face in Natsu's chest and his strong arms that felt so warm around me. I looked up at his face and saw that he was still sleeping as soft snores came from him. I recalled my dream and blushed_** 'Natsu and I married with a daughter' **_I thought "Lucy Dragneel" I sighed it sounded to right "WAIT! Did I say that out loud?!" I shouted forgetting that I was still rapped in Natsu's arm I fell off the bed with him on top of me his face planted on my breasts. My face was so red that it would put Erza's hair to shame."W-what? What's going on?" he said getting up off me "Why am I on the floor and why it is so soft...?" Looking down at me his red went as red as mine and jumped up. "I-I'm s-sorry Luce please don't kick me!" he said shielding his face with his arms. "N-no Natsu it was my fault, sorry" "huh?" he said with a stupid look on his face. _**'Damn it why did I have to fall in love with an idiot!' **_I balled up my fists and punched that stupid look right off his face. "OW! The hell was that for Luce?" He whined rubbed the red spot on his cheek. "For being stupid!" "Well seems your all better" He scuffed. "Oh, yeah your right. I don't feel sick anymore" I said finally noticing I didn't feel faint or feverish. "Good now do I get a thank you for taking care of you all night hmm?" he was looking at me with one of those stupid looks again. _**'Wait? He took care of me all night?' **_I knew Natsu was irresponsible, but I didn't think he was responsible enough to take care of someone all night long. "T-thank you Natsu" I said with a slight blush on my face. "Okay! Are you really to go camping on Mt. Hakobe?!" he said jumping up. "Ready when you are!" I said. _**'Natsu can be such a child sometimes, but others he's really quite caring. I hope we are together a long time Natsu.' **_And with that we packed are bags and set out for Mt. Hakobe.

* * *

Hope You like it and thanks to all the people reading my story! Will update soon! :3


End file.
